Harry Potter and the Emerald Sceptre
by serpant-sorcerer
Summary: CHAPTER 1: VISITORS Before Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year, he must survive the holdays. Sirius's will is read, and some univited guests arrive in Little Whinging.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
Visitors  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
The words had no sooner left his mouth then he felt the impact of the curse straight in the chest, all the air was forced from his lungs, and he fell back. He was falling down, down through the veil. A sick shriek of victory escaped the witch who had cast the spell, a shriek of terror from a fifteen- year-old boy as he lay on his bed, in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
The vision of his Godfather's death had been playing over and over in his dreams, ever since the event itself. It had been a month, yet the grief had not subsided. He felt empty inside; a vast, empty chasm had opened up where Sirius used to be. For the last month he had hardly eaten, hardly left his room. This was not because he was locked in; on the contrary, since Moody's warning to the Dursleys, they didn't dare lock him in his room. No, this year's isolation was voluntary.  
  
He confined himself to his room, only leaving for meals and to use the lavatory, and occasionally to go for a walk. He received many letters, from friends and Order members, yet had sent only vague replies back. He wanted to be alone, and spent most of his time browsing over old notes taken in DADA classes and reading new books which he had Owl-Ordered from Flourish and Blotts. One of them, "Wandless, not Helpless" by Miranda C Bourne, had been very useful. Being under age, he was forbidden to perform magic outside school, but the Ministry of Magic was unable detect wandless magic. While a wand concentrates magic, the power itself lives in a person's head, his heart, and his blood. With a great deal of concentration, and practice, a wizard or witch can perform basic spells without the use of a wand. It was the wand itself that left the magical signature on any spells, hence the Prior Incantatem charm, that Amos Diggory had used at the Quidditch World cup, was performed on Harry's wand, rather than his body. Since no wand was being used here, there was no magical signature and so the ministry couldn't or didn't track it. Harry had mastered summoning, levitating, and unlocking, and could even conjure fire in the palm of his hand, all without having to say the incantation out loud. He had, though he would never admit it, even to Dumbledore, tried the disarming charm on Dudley's old Darth Vader action figures. This method of doing magic by concentration had two side effects. Since he was strengthening his mind by performing magic this way, his Occlumency was improving. So much so, that he had not felt his scar burn since returning to privet drive (although he felt the occasional tingle there were no migraine-inducing attacks), and he was also controlling his temper better.  
  
Harry looked at the clock. It was just after midnight, so he was now sixteen,  
  
Sweet sixteen, he thought to himself, I'm now old enough to smoke and to have sex. Smoking appealed to him about as much as a staring contest with a Basilisk, he had no desire to follow Dudley's example. His second option appealed more, and he sighed as he thought of his little fiasco with Cho last year. From there, his thoughts turned to Ginny. Could she ever be more than Ron's little sister? Hardly, he thought. She had had a crush on him at one point, but now she was with Dean. Maybe he was destined to be alone, he thought with a sigh. He looked down at the small pile of presents on his bed. Did they hold him responsible for their almost dying last year? After several minutes of staring at them, he took the first letter and opened it,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How are you? Stupid question, but I had to ask. Mum's  
been bugging Dumbledore to let you come home but he says that you have  
to stay there for another fortnight. Fred and George's shop is doing  
great, we've done up the house really nicely with all of the money  
that they've sent us, but Mum still doesn't approve of their business,  
and they won't tell her where they got the money to start it. Percy is  
still being a git. He refuses to admit he was wrong. Great politician,  
eh?  
  
Enjoy the present. We'll be along to get you as soon as Dumbledore  
gives us the go-ahead.  
  
Ron  
  
He opened the attached present to find a box of Chocolate Frogs and photo of the Weasley family standing in front of their newly remodelled house. Harry envied Ron, to have a family who were always there for him and would unconditionally love him every day of his life. Ron and Hermione took it for granted; yet he knew nothing of it. All of his letters said the same thing,  
  
"Wish you could come back to us", "Stay where you are" "Keep your chin up" "Don't beat yourself up". Hermione had sent him a Quick-Notes-Quill, which was similar to Rita Skeeter's, except that it took down what was said word for word. Fred and George sent him a box of their latest and greatest inventions. Hagrid sent a note saying that he would receive his gift when he got back to Hogwarts due to a 'transportation issue', (Harry was a bit dubious about that one). Lupin sent him a video, which showed highlights of last year's league matches. He could watch it while he was at Privet Drive, as long as he waited until the Dursleys were safely out of the house. Moody sent a book entitled "Special Auror Service - Are you tough enough?" and lastly Tonks sent a subscription to "Quidditch Monthly". With all these open, there remained only one note on the bed, it was stamped with the Ministry of Magic seal. He ripped it open.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We regret to inform you of the death of SIRIUS NIGELLUS BLACK. You are  
one of the beneficiaries of his Last Will and Testament, and so are  
required to attend a reading of the will at the Ministry of Magic  
Registry Office (3rd Floor) at Noon on Monday 4th August. Please be  
prompt. The attached coupon is for a free return trip on the knight  
bus. I offer my personal condolences for your loss.  
  
Hughbert Daedelus  
Registry and Public Records Office  
  
Perfect, thought Harry, I manage to go for a whole day without thinking about Sirius and some bureaucratic fool reminds me. How typical. He dropped the letter on the floor and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers tight and concentrated on the light switch. It clicked off and darkness fell. With that he dozed off into a dream.  
  
Monday morning came. Harry rose at eight and made breakfast for himself, dressed in robes, and pocketed his wand, just in case. His Aunt and Uncle were out with Dudley, buying his custom-made Sixth Form uniform, which was black as opposed to the Orange worn by the lower school. Dudley's had to be custom made, as an average shop doesn't hold blazers that would fit someone of Dudley's size. Harry left a note for them in case they arrived back before him and walked out into the street.  
  
He walked for several streets before extending his wand and flagging down the Knight Bus. The journey took twenty minutes and went via Inverness, Stoke on Trent, Watford and Plymouth He arrived at the ministry with half an hour to spare. He noticed that the statues around the fountain in the entrance hall of the Ministry had been removed. Harry had had a hand in their destruction, but he felt no pity or guilt. At least they had not been replaced by a statue of Fudge. That would just cry out for defacement. The lift opened and he boarded, reached the third floor, and followed the signs to the Registry Office. Upon entering the room, Harry realised that he was not alone. The first thing that hit him, aside from the arms of Mrs. Weasley as she pulled him into a rib-crunching hug, was the smell of cinnamon and the endless stacks of paper which littered not only the shelves and cabinets, but the floor as well. What little of the wall that could be seen was painted jade green, the carpet was worn and its white had started to fade.  
  
"How have you been, dear?" asked Molly, finally releasing him.  
  
"'Kay" muttered Harry, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Of course dear, of course," she said, as she thrust a Chocolate Frog into his hand. "Ron and Ginny have been going spare about you, begging us to come and get you, but Albus says that you are to stay where you are. They begged to come today, but it was too dangerous to be out in public. You at least had Remus following you."  
  
"Remus is what?" stuttered Harry. He hadn't noticed anyone following him, let alone someone he knew.  
  
"Give him some air, Molly" came Remus' voice from behind him. Harry turned to see his old professor remove an Invisibility Cloak. He looked like Harry felt; old and tired, his cheery smile replaced by a sad gaze. His normally sparkling eyes were vague. Tonks on the other hand, who stood behind him, was colourful to say the least. Her black garments would give the impression of someone mourning, were it not for her highlighter yellow hair tied back with a pink hair-band.  
  
"Hem hem," came a small cough from behind the shelves. "You are here for Mr. Black's will are you not?"  
  
"Yes," replied Tonks.  
  
"A little early but no matter, I can have an early lunch". A man appeared from behind the shelves holding a black envelope. He gestured at five chairs in front of the desk. Harry sat between Remus and Arthur Weasley. Mr. Daedelus opened the envelope and placed it on the desk. It twitched then folded itself into the shape of a mouth; Sirius' voice filled the room.  
  
"I Sirius Nigellus Black, do hereby decree that this is my last will and testament. My possessions are to be divided up in the following manner. To my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, I leave 20 000 Galleons. To my cousin Arthur Weasley I leave 20 000 Galleons. I donate 5 000 Galleons to the National Wolfsbane Research Centre. I leave my mother's portrait, (should you be able to remove it), to my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. I donate 500 Galleons to SPEW and the rest, including the property 12 Grimmauld Place and all objects contained therein, is to be divided up equally between my friend Remus Julian Lupin and my Godson Harry James Potter. Signed S. N. Black"  
  
Harry was shocked. He had not known that Sirius had that much money. More to the point, he had found it hard to hear his voice again; he had so far not shed a tear for Sirius, but he was feeling close to doing so now.  
  
"If you would please use that fireplace to Floo to Gringotts, your inheritances shall be sorted once you arrive."  
  
Harry emerged from the fire into the bright entrance hall of Gringotts. Griphook the Goblin, who had been expecting them, led them past the queues, into one of the carts. They arrived at vault 711 and dismounted. Griphook opened the door and led them all inside. Harry had been shocked the first time he laid eyes on his parent's fortune, but theirs was nothing compared to this. There were piles and piles of Galleons, mountains of Sickles and a molehill or two of Knuts.  
  
"20 000 Galleons to Nymphadora Tonks," said Griphook, reading the will which Mrs. Weasley had given him. "What is your vault number, Madam?"  
  
"863," replied Tonks. Griphook clicked his fingers and some Gold disappeared. This made little difference; had Harry not been watching, he would not have noticed the disappearance of 20 000 gold coins. Griphook sent of the money to the different recipients until it was only Harry and Remus left.  
  
"And how would you like the rest do be divided sirs?"  
  
"Harry?" asked Lupin  
  
"Just leave it here. Give Remus the key, we'll share it," mumbled Harry. In truth, he didn't want a penny. He wanted to go home. Everything in the vault reminded him of Sirius, of an event he would rather forget. Suddenly he felt very claustrophobic. "I need some air," he added, marching out of the vault, towards the waiting cart.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?" asked Griphook as Harry left.  
  
"Do as he says," sighed Lupin.  
  
Once outside, Harry sighed. The afternoon had brought a lot of painful memories oozing to the surface. He needed time to think, both about Sirius and about his destiny, to be either the perpetrator or the victim of a murder. Since his talk with Dumbledore at the end of the last year, Harry had felt disconnected from society. Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Remus was the only one who was feeling as bad as he was about Sirius. As for the headmaster, well, Harry was still angry, but he knew he couldn't just ignore the Headmaster. Deep down, Harry knew that he had to forgive Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll buy you a drink," said Lupin. Several Butterbeers and even a glass of Fire Whiskey, later, (Lupin had let him try it), Harry and Remus emerged from the Leaky Cauldron. He felt better than he had in a while; talking to someone really did help when you were upset. They had spent hours talking about school, life, friends, and what was happening. Lupin threw in a few anecdotes about Harry's father and Sirius' exploits and Harry had explained about the prophecy, though he had made Remus promise not to tell anyone. Remus had, uncomfortable to say the least, given Harry the talk. Trying to discuss the facts of life with someone who has had four Butterbeers and a glass of Whiskey is not as easy as it might seem, as when one is drunk, one has the tendency to start laughing at the word sex.  
  
At half past five, Harry caught the knight bus back to Privet Drive. The journey took an hour, as the bus was busy. Harry didn't mind waiting; he needed time alone. He opened the front door to number four to find that his Aunt and Uncle were sitting in the living room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing out dressed like that?" hissed Uncle Vernon, turning red with anger. "What if the neighbours had seen you?"  
  
"They didn't, and would they really care if they did?" replied Harry impatiently.  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that boy." He was becoming more furious and consequently redder every second.  
  
"If you insist. I'll get changed then I'll be off again."  
  
"Go where, off to a gathering of freaks? Sacrificing goats, summoning demons and all that nonsense." Harry, struggling to suppress his laugh at the thought, ran upstairs and changed into some old clothes of Dudley's. He pocketed his wand out of pure habit and was back down in the kitchen in less than three minutes. He stepped out into the night, closing the door behind him. The sun was setting, there was a cold breeze, and the street was quiet. There was no movement except for garden plants swaying in the wind.  
  
Harry zipped up his coat and walked down the path. He walked aimlessly down road after road, pondering his past and his future, before rounding a corner and heading towards the park. There was a cold breeze blowing. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Harry looked up at the clear sky. Firenze had told him that the future was hidden in those stars, but Harry already knew his. Harry was walking along the side of the park, when he heard faint voices and a person crying. He hopped the park gate and headed towards where the voices were coming from. As he neared the swings, he saw Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss standing over the cowering figure of Mark Evans. Mark was eleven now. Dudley and his gang had been picking on him for over a year. The poor boy was defenceless. Piers gave Mark a hard kick to the gut and the two older boys laughed. Anger rose in Harry; causing pain for personal pleasure was just sick. Dudley needed a good kick in his fat arse and Harry felt like giving him just that.  
  
Dudley bent down and picked up the sobbing boy by his collar. Harry was leaning against the public toilets block, ten feet away. No one had detected his approach. Dudley thrust Mark roughly into the upright support beam of the swings. Mark whimpered as his back hit the steel pole.  
  
"Put him down", hissed Harry coolly. Dudley dropped him in surprise. A look of terror spread over Dudley's face while a wicked grim spread over Piers'.  
  
"Well if it ain't the freak. St Brutus' Centre for Retards, right?" smirked Piers.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave," mumbled Dudley. He was still terrified that Harry would set 'one of those Dementoid-thingies' on him.  
  
"The smartest suggestion you've ever made, Big D!" replied Harry coolly.  
  
"Aw, come on Dud, lets kick his scrawny arse," growled Piers.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you, Piers," said Harry softly. He hoped he was appearing more intimidating than he felt. "Mark, go home." The boy nervously nodded to the Criminally Incurable boy and scurried off home. Harry, Dudley and Piers were alone.  
  
Harry heard a car pass in the distance, and felt the wind bite against his face, and then it happened. Piers leapt forward and swung with his right hand. Harry grabbed the hand kicked the back of his legs; Piers fell to his knees before him. Seeing that Harry wasn't using his wand, Dudley moved forwards. He swung. Harry ducked, releasing Piers in the process. Dudley turned again, and Piers swept Harry's legs out from under him. Harry hit the ground hard; Dudley took a step forward but before he could kick Harry, the tree behind him exploded in a shower of red sparks. Dudley dived on the ground, Piers screamed, and Harry rolled over.  
  
He watched in horror as four Death Eaters vaulted the fence of the park. Their masks were glowing white, while their cloaks were blacker than the night itself. Each had their wand out and aimed at him. The streetlamps had gone out, and the only light was from the burning remains of the tree destroyed by the spell.  
  
"What the hell was that? Who are they?" stuttered Piers  
  
"Harry, it's Lord Mouldy-Fart, do something!" whimpered Dudley.  
  
"Take cover!" shouted Harry, taking out his wand. He turned to face the Death Eaters again. Dudley dived behind a bench as Piers took cover behind a tree. Harry was impressed that Dudley could actually hide behind a bench without his arse sticking out the far end. He leapt to his feet and fired off four stunners in quick succession over his shoulder as he ran for the cover of a Hydrangea bush. They all missed.  
  
He peered through the branches of the bush, and could just make out three figures advancing on him. Only three! Where is...a hand landed on Harry's shoulder. He instinctively kicked out at the man, his right heel connecting sharply with the man's private parts. The man crumpled and Harry stunned him at point black range, leaving a small scorch mark on the man's robes. The mask fell off as he hit the ground. Azkaban had clearly been liberated, for Rodolphus Lestrange was unconscious before him. That left three.  
  
"Reducto!" cried three voices, and the bush that was acting as Harry's shield vaporized. Harry pointed his wand at himself and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He rocketed twenty feet into the air and landed on the roof of the public toilets. A huge, fat Death Eater ran forwards, firing a curse which missed by nearly three feet.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry, and his charm hit the Death Eater in the gut. The man buckled but did not go down. He dived for his wand, which had landed on the grass nearby, but was too slow. Harry wandlessly summoned it and, with a wand in each hand, sent two stunners simultaneously at the Death Eater. The man crumpled as both spells hit him in the chest. He smashed into the ground and lay still. Harry jumped down from the roof, twisting his ankle as he landed. He tried to ignore the pain as he limped towards where Dudley and Piers were watching in both fear, and awe.  
  
"Duck!" yelled Dudley. Harry dived onto the floor. He felt a chill as the Killing Curse passed over his head and blew apart the fence. He rolled and raised both wands, and he fired five disarming charms against the advancing Death Eaters, but they blocked them effortlessly.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" screamed one of the Death Eaters. The spell came zooming towards Harry. He knew his shield charm wouldn't work, and there was no time to duck; he was going to die. Suddenly Harry heard a screech as a white fluffy ball zoomed in front of him and hit the curse head on. Another screech filled the air as the Snowy Owl fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Hedwig!" cried Harry, but it was too late. She was dead before she hit the ground. He turned his attention to the Death Eaters, who were still coming. As they passed the climbing frame, Harry had an idea.  
  
"Reducto!" he shouted. The support beam of the frame vanished and the whole metal frame began to fall.  
  
"Hah! Missed, Potty!" yelled the Death Eater. He raised his wand but before he could say a word, the metal climbing frame fell on top of him. The last remaining Death Eater looked down at his fallen comrade and Disapparated. Harry rose slowly and turned to face Dudley and Piers, who emerged from their hiding places looking very pale indeed.  
  
"W...Who were they?" asked Piers. "What was all that..." That was as far as he got. The Death Eater had reappeared behind Piers and grabbed him around the neck, forcing his wand against Pier's throat.  
  
"Potter, help me," whimpered Piers. Harry couldn't fire or he might hit Piers.  
  
Is that a bad thing? Harry wondered. He was a git, but should Harry stun him? Stunners can be reversed. What should I do?  
  
"Sorry Piers," sighed Harry. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Piers shot out of the Death Eater's arms and flew into the air. Harry seized his chance,  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled. The Death Eater keeled over; as the spell hit him square in the face. Harry wandlessly caught Piers and put him down.  
  
"That was cool!" commented Dudley, looking at Harry in a new light, he had just woken up to the fact that Magic wasn't about black cats, boiling newt's eyes and turning people into toads. "What else can you do?"  
  
"God damn it, Dudley, this is not a game!" snarled Harry. The adrenalin had just worn off, and the full extent of what he had just done dawned on him. "They came here to torture you, to kill you and your entire family. Not to impress you with a light show," growled Harry. "I'm probably going to be expelled for saving your worthless arse...again!"  
  
"What were those lights any...lookout!" Harry spun around. The Death Eater was clear of the Climbing Frame wreckage, he shot a beam of purple light towards Harry, the same spell Harry had seen used on Hermione in the Department of Mysteries last July. Harry had no time to react.  
  
"Proteg..." The spell hit him in the ribs, pain ripped through his body, and he fell to the ground. Piers froze, but Dudley, displaying a surprising presence of mind, grabbed Harry's wand and pointed it at the Death Eater,  
  
"Abra Kadabra" he squeaked. The irony of the most common Muggle magic word and the killing curse having such similar sounding names would normally be cause for a laugh, but Harry could hardly breathe. He covered the wound with his hand, but it came away covered in a thick, red liquid. He was bleeding badly.  
  
"Stupefy," he croaked to Dudley.  
  
"STUPEFY!" yelled Dudley more confidently. The wand tip glowed red but did nothing else. Dudley dropped the wand. He and Piers cowered back, unable to run, rooted to the spot, as the Death Eater advanced, ten paces away, nine, eight - Harry felt consciousness begin to slip away. He was dying, six paces, five. Suddenly, a flash of blue light struck the Death Eater, propelling him into the burning stump of the tree. Harry tried to move, to see who had cast that spell. Had Lupin or Moody come to his aid?  
  
No, all he saw was a woman, blond, tall with cold, grey, hollow eyes. No it couldn't be her! She couldn't be here. The last thing Harry saw was her bending over him, he felt her pick him up, then everything went black. 


	2. Many Meetings

** Chapter 2 **

**Many Meetings**

****  
  
_"How is he Lupin?"  
  
"The same."_

The sound of the voices woke Harry. He groggily reached for his glasses and slipped them on. His ribs ached and his vision was a little blurry. His head was spinning and her felt disorientated. He looked around the room, recognising it at once. He was back at Grimmauld Place. He had promised himself many a time not to come back here. Fate, it seemed, had other ideas. Phineas Nigellus' portrait was empty on the wall and the curtains were drawn. The only light in the room came from a lava lamp on the table in the corner. Harry shook his head, trying to rid himself of the grogginess. He could clearly hear voices outside the door.  
  
"Here, give him this when he wakes," the voice continued. "Has Albus told you what happened?"  
  
"The long and the short of it."  
  
"You think she is telling the truth?"  
  
"Doubt it, with a sister like hers, not to mention her husband, brother-in- law and just about every other relation she has. If my family were like hers, I would have deviated from the straight and narrow."  
  
"People can change, Severus. You yourself are living proof. Did you not deviate from the straight and narrow, yet still right your wrongs?"  
  
"Are you saying you trust her?"  
  
"She did save Harry."  
  
"Perhaps," sneered the other voice. "But how do you know she didn't instigate the attack so she could do precisely that, a shortcut to our inner-circle."  
  
"You are the Legimency master, can you not tell if she is lying?"  
  
"She won't look at me, and I cannot overtly use the spell. Se is also a skilled Occlumens."  
  
"Too good for you?" There was a pause.  
  
"I'd better be going." Harry heard footsteps descend the stairs, and the front door slam. The absence of screams told Harry that the portrait of Mrs. Black had indeed been shipped off to Bellatrix. Since the picture could not be removed, chances were that the whole section of the wall had gone as well. Hopefully she wouldn't tell Bellatrix anything that she should not know. At least now she can't spy for them anymore.  
  
The door to the room opened, and Remus came in. He was dressed in worn grey robes, making him look old and weary. His face lit up when he saw Harry sitting up, the sad look replaced by a grin even Sirius would have been proud of. _Stop It! Let go of the past!_ Harry scolded himself. Everything he saw seemed to remind him of Sirius and made him want to curl up in a ball and be alone. He must not do that.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" said Remus softly, taking a seat beside his bed.  
  
"I ache all over," said Harry honestly. "But my head has stopped spinning."  
  
"Here, drink this." Lupin handed him a phial containing a green liquid. Harry obediently drank it and immediately felt a warmth spread through his body. Must have been Pepper-Up potion. Snape must have left it. Harry hated the idea of being grateful to Snape. He threw back the bedclothes. His shirt had been removed and he had a bandage over the left side of his ribcage. He swung his legs over the side and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet dangling. Memories came flooding back to him. The fight, the Death Eaters, the curse...the woman. Had he imagined it? He must have for she would never help him, would she? The last thing he remembered was looking into her cold grey eyes before he passed out. It couldn't be her. She would never in her life help him. She was a Death Eater and people like her tended not to like Harry.  
  
"What happened, Remus?" he asked. "How did they get past the barriers? The park is within a mile from the house."  
  
"We don't know, Harry. It seems Voldemort has found a way around the barrier. How he did it, I cannot say."  
  
"You can't say?" hissed Harry, his anger beginning to show. So Dumbledore was playing that old game was he. Harry would show him. He wouldn't be left out of the loop this year. It was him in the prophecy, him and he had a right to know what was happening.  
  
"No, Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I don't know and neither does the Headmaster. We aren't keeping secrets from you this year," said Lupin quickly. "What do you remember?" Harry closed his eyes and allowed the memories to come to the surface. He had picked a fight, something that he viewed as being one of Dudley's worst habits, yet he had done it himself. How do you tell a former teacher that you are nothing but a street thug? _But I was helping someone,_ Harry told himself.  
  
"I...well, I was in the park," he began slowly, choosing each word carefully. "Dudley and his friend Piers were there. We were...er.... talking and then Death Eaters appeared. One of them got me..."  
  
"_After_ you took down three of them!" grinned Remus. "Very well done, Moody was very impressed, and I daresay Severus was as well, though I doubt he'd admit it."  
  
"So you were the ones who saved me then," concluded Harry. "You came for me when I was beaten?"  
  
"Well no actually," stammered the werewolf, looking very uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat before speaking again. "We were...well we were, what do you remember?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "I think I must have hallucinated before I passed out"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I saw, I _thought_ I saw," he corrected himself, "Bellatrix Lestrange save me. Only she looked a bit different, she was blond, but those eyes. I remember her cold eyes just staring at me before I passed out. Stupid isn't it?" added Harry with an attempt at a laugh, but his ribs hurt when he tried, causing him to clutch them and screw up his eyes. When he opened them, the grin had gone from Remus' face and he looked distinctly uneasy.  
  
"Well, at least you're alive _and safe_." said Lupin slowly. "Hungry?"  
  
"Extremely," said Harry with a grin. Beneath the bandages, his stomach was rumbling.  
  
"Come on then," grinned Remus. "Dobby is in the Kitchen. I suspect he'll be glad to see you."  
  
"Dobby!" exclaimed Harry. He had fond memories of the House Elf. Although he had got Harry into trouble and a bed in the Hospital Wing for two days, Harry still counted the Elf as one of his friends. If he ever told Dobby that, the Elf would cry hysterically and praise the great Harry Potter for a week and Harry wouldn't be able to get a word in edgeways.  
  
"Yes," said Remus with a small smile. "I thought you'd be glad to see a familiar face."  
  
"Anyone except Kreacher."  
  
"Dumbledore Obliviated Kreacher and set him free. Dobby is working here now, paid of course."  
  
"Well, that will please Hermione, or at last get her off my back."  
  
After Harry had thrown on some clothes, Remus led Harry down to the kitchen. The smell of frying was detectable even from the hallway. The smell caused Harry's mouth to water. Lupin pushed open the door.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir," came Dobby's squeaky voice as Harry was hit in the gut by a flying House Elf. Harry toppled over and cried out in agony. Dobby had hit him right on his injured ribs. Harry yanked the Elf off of him and rubbed his injured side.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is so sorry sir. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" he cried as he hammered his head against the wall. Harry climbed to his feet, helped by Remus and had to forcibly pull Dobby away from the wall that he was head butting.  
  
"Dobby, it's OK! Stop that before you hurt yourself!" he said firmly. Dobby stopped at once, and looked sheepishly at Harry. Harry held him by the back of his vest. He was wearing a sleeveless vest and a pair of football shorts. He had at least six different socks on each foot, all different colours and was wearing a pair of earmuffs and bandana. Harry put Dobby down.  
  
"What does Harry Potter want for his breakfast, sir?" Dobby asked. "And Master Remus, sir, what can Dobby get you?" He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement at the prospect of helping Harry.  
  
"Just scrambled egg on toast and a cup of tea, please," said Harry as he took a seat at the table.  
  
"Just tea for me, please, Dobby," said Lupin as he joined Harry at the table. "It is actually nearly four o'clock, so I won't be eating yet. You've been asleep so it's best to have breakfast first." Harry just nodded and looked around the room. Whereas Kreacher had been lazy, Dobby was a hard worker. He was already running frantically about, whisking eggs, putting bread in the toaster and boiling water for the tea. Harry noticed that the kitchen looked bright and clean. Having cleaned the windows, removed the think black blinds and opened the windows, the kitchen was a much brighter and happier room. Dobby had cleaned the whole room and it was gleaming. When the breakfast arrived, Dobby announced that he was, with Harry's permission, going to clean his bedroom. Once Harry and Remus had had their breakfast, they were much more at ease to talk.  
  
"What's been happening with Riddle lately?" asked Harry as he sipped his second cup of tea. "I haven't been getting the _Prophet_."  
  
"Not a lot is the honest answer," replied Remus. "We haven't heard a peep. We are still following known Death Eaters, but it has been quiet recently. I think this is the quiet before the storm. I know he's planning something, but aside from your encounter, nothing has happened. He hasn't even tried to break Malfoy out of Azkaban." Harry's eyebrows shot up into his fringe. Rodolphus Lestrange had been captured and incarcerated, but he had also been in the park.  
  
"Hang on," said Harry, looking and sounding grave. "None of the Death Eaters have escaped yet?"  
  
"Not that we know of. The Prophet even photographed them in their cells two night ago as part of the publicity deal. It makes Fudge look like he is making progress against Voldemort."  
  
"That's impossible," said Harry shaking his head. "Rodolphus Lestrange is out. He was one of the ones who attacked me and Dudley."  
  
"You're sure?" Remus looked surprised and worried.  
  
"Yes, I stunned him and his mask fell off. It was definitely him," said Harry firmly. Remus looked worried, but then adopted a thoughtful expression. He stared into space for a few seconds, looking very pensive.  
  
"Either no-one knows," he said at last. "Or the Ministry is keeping it quiet, damn them! Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry," grinned Harry. "I can swear quite colourfully if the occasion calls for it!" Both of them laughed and Harry took another sip of his tea.  
  
"We'll have to tell Dumbledore about that when he arrives."  
  
"He's coming here?"  
  
"He should be arriving shortly. He wishes to speak to you, probably about your experience."  
  
"He'd better tell me what's going on this year." Harry still hadn't totally forgiven him for keeping such important information from him last year.  
  
"He will, Harry," said Remus kindly. "I made him promise he would."  
  
"You made him?"  
  
"You weren't the only one who screamed at him after Sirius died," said Remus sadly. "I gave him a earful and we agreed that it was best for you to be in the loop. We are talking about your destiny after all. Anyway, before we get to depressed with all this talk, let's move on to more important things." Remus took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was stamped 'Magical Education Authority.' It was his OWL results.  
  
"But they don't arrive until mid August, and today...hang on, what day it?" asked Harry. Remus sighed.  
  
"It is the ninth of August; you've been out cold for 5 days." Harry was taken aback. Unconscious for five days!  
  
"But then what about Dudley and Piers, what happened to them, think how many people Piers could have told in five days. Our world could be exposed," said Harry frantically. They had to find him and obliviate him quickly.  
  
"Harry relax, all will be revealed when the Headmaster arrives," said Remus firmly. "Which should be any minute. Now, open your OWLs" Harry took a knife and slit the envelope open. Anxiety was bubbling in his stomach. He nervously pulled out the folded piece of parchment. He took a deep breath and unfolded the letter.  
  
_** Magical Education Authority  
  
OWL Results **_

_**Potter, Harry James **_

_**Candidate Number: 5447092  
  
All results are given as percentages.  
  
Potions  
**  
Practical: 81 O Theory: 73 E OWL: O  
  
**Transfiguration**  
  
Practical 78 E Theory 83 O OWL:O  
  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
  
Practical 110 O Theory 100 O OWL:O  
  
__**Charms  
**  
Practical 82 O Theory 86 O OWL:O  
  
**Care of Magical Creatures**  
  
Practical: 75 Theory: 71 OWL:E  
  
**Herbology**  
  
Practical: E 72 Theory: A 66 OWL:E  
  
**Divination**  
  
Practical: D 42 Theory: P 51 OWL:P  
  
**History of Magic** _

_Written Exam 60 OWL:A  
  
**Astronomy**  
  
Practical: 62 A Theory: 74 E OWL:E  
  
_**_Perfect Score  
Congratulations, you have been awarded 8 OWLs_**  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. 3 Os, and an O in Defence. Most surprising of all was his Potions grade. This meant that he could take all the NEWTs subjects needed to become an Auror, the only downside being another two years with the vindictive Potions Master, Professor Snape. With the results came a list of NEWT Courses. He signed up for his four O subjects and selected Muggle Studies as his fifth subject. All students were required to take five NEWTs, and none of the other subjects appealed to him. He didn't have the grades for subjects such as Arithmancy, and he thought that since he was raised by muggles, Muggle studies should be easy.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Remus grinning at him.  
  
"I take it from your expression you did well!" he said jovially. Harry handed him the letter. Remus read it and handed it back. "Well done Harry, you'll easily make Auror." Harry knew full well that it would be anything but easy, but he was glad that at least someone had some faith in him.  
  
Just then, the doorbell chimed and Dobby disappeared with a crack, presumably to answer it.  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore is here," said Lupin. He sounded relieved, probably because he wouldn't have to avoid Harry's continuous questions any more. Suddenly, Harry heard Dobby squeal and then the door to the kitchen flew open. Dobby came running in, looking absolutely terrified, before disappearing through a cat-flap into the cellar.  
  
"That was unusual," remarked Harry. What could have caused Dobby to panic like that? The cause of Dobby's panic soon became clear. The door opened again and Dumbledore entered the kitchen, followed by Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Harry reacted in an instant; his anger took hold of him. He shot past Dumbledore and thrust Lady Malfoy roughly up against the wall. A carving knife flew out of the rack and into his hand, and he raised it to her throat, holding the blade firmly against her pale skin.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't gut you like a fish," growled Harry. How dare she come here? She was responsible for Sirius' death. If it wasn't for her, he would still be alive, and what was Dumbledore doing in her company?  
  
"Harry, drop the knife!" shouted Lupin, but Dumbledore gestured to Remus to remain seated.  
  
"Harry," said Narcissa softly. Her breathing was fast and she looked scared. So she should be. Harry felt a glimmer of satisfaction from her apparent fear. "Listen, please," she pleaded. "I never meant for Sirius to die, I..."  
  
"HORSESHIT!" interrupted Harry. She had as good as killed Sirius. He wouldn't let her talk her way out of this one, not like her slippery husband. "You told Kreacher to distract him, you and Kreacher are responsible. It's your fault."  
  
"Yes, I am responsible and I have to live with that," said Narcissa, as Harry pressed the blade more firmly against her throat. "But I swear I never meant for anyone to die," she hurriedly continued. "Certainly not my own cousin. I am not my sister, Harry. I don't enjoying causing pain like Bellatrix does." Realisation dawned on Harry, as she spoke. Of course, she had blond hair and she looked like Bellatrix.  
  
"It was you," he said, lowering the knife and taking a step back. "You saved me in the park." Finding herself free from Harry's grasp, Narcissa slowly sank into a chair. She took a second to calm herself. After a deep breath she spoke again.  
  
"Yes, it was me who saved you," she said carefully. "I was sent to kill you. You-Know-Who came for me. Since Lucius was... unavailable, he came to the conclusion that I owed him my allegiance, but I couldn't kill anyone. Whatever you think of me, Harry, I am not a killer."  
  
"A Malfoy with a conscience, a rare beast indeed," hissed Harry sarcastically. He still had the knife held firmly in his hand, and showed no sign of retreating.  
  
"Lucius is the murderer, Harry, more of a monster that you'll ever know," continued Mrs Malfoy. "I have tried for years to not get involved." She rolled up her sleeves, exposing her pale arms. "See, I don't carry the mark. I have never worked for the Dark Lord. As for Lucius, I never loved him in the first place. It was an arranged marriage, one pureblood family joined to another for financial gain and to earn respect. Both out families wanted a pure marriage and so they arranged for myself and Lucius to wed. It was never a happy marriage, even before Draco was born. For years he has beat me, claiming I have no Malfoy pride. I think, in hindsight, that I am a coward. If I had an ounce of courage I would have run, I would have been struck of the tapestry like Andromeda and Sirius, but I would have been happier than I am now. But no, I am a coward and this is the price I have paid for it. You may be wondering why I am doing what I am doing now. The answer is simple: I am trying to protect my son from his father."  
  
"Draco is an evil bastard, just like his father," said Harry firmly. A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek at this statement. She slowly and sadly nodded.  
  
"Yes," she sighed. "With Lucius 'detained' I saw my chance; I confronted Draco. I told him the full horror of what Lucius would do, what he would be required to do if he chose to follow the Dark Lord. I told him that I wanted to defect, that he should come with me. It thought that I...we... _you _could protect him. But he has been corrupted by Lucius' years of purity preaching. He hexed me, his own mother, and set out to join You-Know-Who. He's run away from me and now I'm at a loss. Harry, I swear I never wanted anyone to die." She looked at him with glistening eyes, a pleading expression on her face. Harry was experiencing déja-vu. He had been in this situation before, holding a weapon to someone he thought was a Death Eater, someone he thought had done far worse that Mrs Malfoy, someone who he thought was the reason he had no parents. The last time the Death Eater had been innocent and his godfather. Should he believe the Death Eater this time? His moral dilemma came to an end and Harry found himself replacing the knife in the rack. Cautiously he sat at he kitchen table with Narcissa, Remus and Dumbledore. He didn't take his eyes of Narcissa's hands. He may have put down the knife, but he was still a long way from trusting her.  
  
"Dobby," called Dumbledore calmly. His eyes were twinkling and he more a small smile. "Dobby appeared with a crack. He hid behind Remus and stared up at the Headmaster. "Four cups of tea please, Dobby. You needn't worry about Mrs. Malfoy, she is here at my request and will not hurt you." Dobby bowed to both the Headmaster and Narcissa and left, looking thoroughly unconvinced. Harry could hear the rattling of crockery and then a minute later, Dobby returned carrying a tray laden with four cups and a large pot of tea.  
  
The four of them retreated to the lounge, where Narcissa and Harry both told their stories. Narcissa it seemed had been sent to kill him. She had turned on her comrades; she hexed the last Death Eater. She then carried him back to number four, led by Piers and Dudley. Once there she had asked Aunt Petunia for the letter Dumbledore had left which told her how to contact him in case of emergency. She Obliviated Piers and tried to heal Harry. She was, as Harry discovered to his benefit, a qualified Healer, working at St. Bartholomew's Private Hospital. She then waited for the Order to arrive. Moody, Lupin and Tonks had come. Narcissa surrendered her wand and was led away back to Grimmauld Place in chains. She was later released and reunited with her wand, since Dumbledore had believed her story. The Order had learned a lot from her; she had witnessed many comings and goings at Malfoy Manor. While this story seemed to fill in any gaps, it still left many questions unanswered, and still did not make Harry trust her. Dumbledore might trust her, but then again he trusted Snape. Harry held a view similar to Mad-Eye's: Snape was still untrustworthy and should be treated with caution. Harry felt the same about Narcissa.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy," said Harry, using her name for the first time.  
  
"Call me Narcissa or even Ciss, Cissa, if you like, Harry," she replied with a small smile. Harry didn't return the smile.  
  
"Narcissa, did you know that Lucius is almost certainly out of Azkaban now?" She paled considerably as her eyebrows shot up by over an inch. 'Out?' she mouthed; her voice had failed her temporarily. She sat gaping like a fish for a few seconds before finding her voice.  
  
"How do you know?" she stammered.  
  
"Rodolphus Lestrange was arrested with him. He was one of the Death Eaters in the park. If he is out, it is safe to assume your husband was also set loose."  
  
"I'm afraid he has indeed escaped custody," said Dumbledore gravely. "I heard from Cornelius this morning. The island of Azkaban was destroyed when Voldemort broke them out. The _Prophet_ is unaware, though I doubt Cornelius will be able to keep it quiet for much longer. On a related note, we have the _Prophet_ silenced. They are not allowed to report your whereabouts. They are however, hero-worshipping you again." Harry groaned. _Why me?_ "By the way, Harry, congratulations on you OWL scores."  
  
"OWLs! Hedwig! Sir, she was killed in the park. She blocked a killing curse to protect me," said Harry. He felt guilty inside. It should have hit him, not her. Hedwig was more than just a bird to him, she was his friend, his faithful companion, and now she was gone. Another death that rested on his head.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm sorry. She was truly loyal if she gave her life to protect her master," said Lupin quietly.  
  
"I know," replied Harry in a low voice. He was desperate to change the subject. "Speaking of the Ministry, am I to be reprimanded for using magic in view of a Muggle?"  
  
"No Harry," smiled the Headmaster. "This incident has caused the ministry to see the danger that you are in. They have licensed you to use your magic outside school, though not in front of Muggles for obvious reasons." This information would have raised Harry's spirits any other day of the year, but not today. He was now free to use magic almost wherever he pleased, but this new freedom did nothing to lift his spirits. It was more than the loss of Hedwig. Her death still lingered in Harry's mind, but there was still the death of Cedric and, most painfully of all, the death of Sirius. After a month of mourning his Godfather, Harry was now confronted by one of those who caused his death and he was being asked to forgive her and put their differences aside. It was a tall order and one that needed time alone to be thought over. Harry could still feel the anger in him over Sirius. He needed someone to blame and Narcissa was near the top of his list. It would be a long time before he would trust her.  
  
Harry was bored of the conversation and needed time alone. He excused himself and went back to his room. Not only did he have these new developments to think about, he also had the old ones: the Prophecy, Sirius and NEWTs to name a few. Thinking of school raised another question. Did he trust Dumbledore after last year?  
  
_Yes,_ he thought, _I do._ He knew that he had to trust the Headmaster again. Pushing him away would not help.  
  
Harry showered and changed into some new clothes, which he found in the wardrobe. Clearly Remus had been shopping for him; both wizard and Muggle clothes filled the wardrobe, which had been magically enlarged, making it larger inside than out. He selected some black jeans, a black T-shirt and a black coat. Harry had taken to wearing black and only black recently. Maybe it was a sign of mourning, but not a conscious one at that. He didn't mean to dress like a funeral attendee; he just didn't want bright colours. He slipped into his trainers and descended the stairs. He actually tiptoed down the stairs before remembering that the portrait had been shipped off to Bellatrix.  
  
He stuck his head around the door to the kitchen, in which Dumbledore, Remus and Narcissa were still talking. The Headmaster looked up as Harry popped his head around the door.  
  
"I'm just going out to get a breath of fresh air," said Harry. "Unless you have a_ really_ good reason to keep my housebound."  
  
"You can go, Harry," said Dumbledore gravely. Harry's words had been more aggressive than he had meant. His small joke was taken the wrong way, and it was too late to take it back now. "Please stay within a mile of the house, though," continued Dumbledore. "The barriers should keep you safe."  
  
"I thought Voldemort could get around the barriers," said Harry. How else could he have attacked Harry before?  
  
"These are new wards, Harry, and will hopefully work," said Remus. "Just watch your back and to be safe, take James' cloak, and be back before dark."  
  
"Yes, Father," said Harry, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He hated it when people were patronising. He hated being treated like a four year old, especially after last year when everyone had treated him like a child. Harry hadn't been a child for many years now.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," said the Headmaster. "Remus and Narcissa are coming back top Hogwarts with me. The house will be empty when you return. Remus will be back tomorrow morning. Dobby is here if you need anything."  
  
"OK, got it."  
  
Harry turned and left, closing the front door behind him. The square was deserted except for a single pigeon resting on the fence. Harry looked over to the pigeon. "Watch my back," he repeated in Remus' voice sarcastically.  
  
"I doubt you are an Animagus," muttered Harry to the pigeon as he passed. He pulled his jacket closed and began his wander. He didn't know where he was going, nor how long he would be. He didn't know the local area. He just wanted to be alone, and walking in the fresh air was good for thinking. Harry had found this at Privet Drive. As he had wandered around the local roads, he had had plenty of time to think and he found that I helped a little. He began his walk. He meandered up to the end of the street, turned the corner and carried on down the next road.  
  
As he walked, he began to think. He thought of Ron and Hermione. Was he ready to face them yet? Did they hold him responsible for what happened? Seeing them would mean discussing Sirius. He wanted to keep that buried. They would want to know about the prophecy. He could imagine their reaction. Ron would say 'Merlin, Harry!' and gape at him helplessly. Hermione would look up shield charms in a book. Between them, the rumour would get out by people overhearing their arguments, in which his name would surely be mentioned. Rumours in Hogwarts spread like wildfire and if it got out that Harry only had a fifty-fifty chance, Voldemort would come for him and he'd be as dead as a dodo. As for Ron and Hermione, neither would ever leave his side, forming an escort wherever he went. He didn't want an escort; he wanted his friends. He hated it when Parvati and Lavender spoke to him as though he was on his deathbed, and he didn't want Ron and Hermione doing the same.  
  
He rounded another corner onto a row of shops. As Harry passed he absent- mindedly passed, he glanced through the shop windows, yet didn't really take in what he saw. To be truthful, he wasn't really interested. He wandered slowly along, past a bookshop, Machine Mart, an antiques shop, and mobile phone retailers and finally Woolworths. That's more like it, thought Harry. I fancy a bit of Pick'N'Mix. He took out his wallet to make sure he had enough money; he had exchanged some Galleons for Sterling at the Hogsmeade branch of Gringotts before boarding the train last July. In his view, since the Dursleys would not give him any money, he would need a little for himself for occasions such as these. The automatic doors slid open as he neared the door and he made his way inside. He could imagine Mr Weasley's reaction to those doors. Today, the shop was rather busy. The video and CD section was full of people bustling to get at the shelves. Some new blockbuster must have been released today. Around the sweets section, little children were dragging their tired parents around, pointing and demanding chocolate. The two girls behind the counter looked absolutely shattered. It must have been a long day for them as well. Harry made his way over to the Pick'n'Mix shelves. The best thing about Muggle sweets was that you knew what to expect. They didn't explode, make you ears steam, turn your hair blue, or taste of earwax. If you eat a Smartie, you know what it is going to taste like and you know it will not embarrass you, unless you choke on it. He took a scoop from the rack and began to make his selection. He helped himself to some cola bottles, a single jelly snakes, Smarties, chocolate raisins, Golden Bears, sour cherries and chocolate mice. He scanned the shelves, searching for anything else he might like. He reached for the Jelly babies but another hand got their first. The two scoops collided.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" said Harry and the girl at the same time. "I wasn't looking, sorry," stuttered Harry. Both he and the girl looked up into each other's eyes. Harry found himself face to face with Katie Bell. She was a year older than him and on the Quidditch team, to which he too had once belonged. Sadly, he had been banned last year. He had known her for years and they got along well. Admittedly she had a been a little angry to say the least when he had gotten himself banned, but they were still friends, and she was a highly capable member of the DA.  
  
_She is stunningly beautiful,_ was the fist thought to go through Harry's head. She wore loose jeans with a white crop-top and had her shoulder- length blond hair tired back in a short ponytail. She had probably been on holiday as she was well tanned. She wore white trainers, which looked brand new and was staring back with a similarly appraising look. Her blue eyes were gleaming in the light and a small smile adorned her face.  
  
"Katie, what...erm...well, Hi!" stammered Harry, at a complete loss for words.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" she replied calmly. _Why can't I talk to girls as calmly as they can to me?_ wondered Harry. I've never seen you here before. Nice coat"  
  
"A present," blushed Harry. "I am staying near here now, well I live here, at least for now. My Godfather...died and left me this house. So I'm here, now." _Why can't I form proper sentences? All I had to say was, 'I am living here now', and I couldn't even do that. Idiot! Well, it's too late now and I bet she thinks I'm a muppet._  
  
"Really, me too," said Katie brightly. "I live a few streets away. How about you?" "A few streets away. I only got here today, I hope I can find my way back." _That was better,_ thought Harry. _It actually made sense._  
  
"Where about?"  
  
"That's classified," joked Harry with a smile.  
  
"Harry," said Katie in mock outrage. "I am not an assassin. I'll admit that I did want to kill you when you got yourself banned, but I guess the DA made up for that blunder."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Forget it, what's done is done. So where are you staying?"  
  
"Why are you so interested?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why won't you answer?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?" she was still smiling but Harry get the feeling he was beginning to annoy her.  
  
"Does it annoy you?" he asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"OK, enough," she laughed. Still smiling, she continued to speak. "I want to know because I am bored. I'm the only you-know-what of our age locally and I get bored and lonely on holidays. Do you think we could, I don't know, do something sometime?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Harry. "Though you should probably know that I don't know the area, so I don't know what we can do."  
  
"I can help there," she said. "I'll come by and pick you up. So where are you staying? I'll need an address." Harry sighed. He trusted her, they were friends after all. He looked around the shop to make sure no one was watching before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."  
  
"I'm sorry?" said Katie. "I didn't catch that. Can you speak clearly?"  
  
"Number 12, Grimmauld Place," said Harry clearly.  
  
"I can't understand word you're saying," said Katie looking bemused.  
  
"What? I said it as clear as crystal...ah, the Fidelus Charm. Never mind. I can't tell you. Only Dumbledore can, it's part of a spell so no one can find...me. I'll see if I can get you what you'll need to get inside. So, why are you here?"  
  
"It's a free country, Harry, though perhaps not for long," she added. "No seriously, I live here, well down the road. Eastbury Road. If you mean why am I here, the answer is the same reason as you. I wanted some Pick'N'Mix. Hey Harry, do you know who is on the Quidditch team this year."  
  
"Not really," replied Harry honestly. "Alicia and Angelina have left, Fred and George, well, you saw what happened with them, which leaves you, Ron, Ginny and those two beaters who Angie hired, Kirke and Sloper," said Harry sadly. He would have to endure another two years of watching his friends play, while he was barred from joining in. It was going to be agony.  
  
"And you," said Katie.  
  
"I'm banned, remember," sighed Harry  
  
"No," grinned Katie. "Umbridge is gone, Dumbledore is back, and that means that you are too." Harry felt a ray of hope lighten his heart. Would Dumbledore do that for him? He felt guilty for thinking of the Headmaster as a commodity. He didn't usually like people making an exception of him, but in this case he did actually want him to. "Not to mention McGonagall," said Katie. "She'll tear those decrees apart and reinsert you if it's the last thing she does."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Harry. It did actually cheer him up.  
  
"My pleasure," smiled Katie. "Er...Harry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want some Jelly babies or not?" Harry suddenly realised that he had had his scoop in the pot for the entire conversation, but hadn't done anything about it. He looked up to see Katie laughing at him. Harry stepped back, and Katie helped herself. "Such a gentlemen," she muttered as she passed. "Love a man with manners." When they both had all they wanted, Harry followed Katie to the cashier. The queue was short and they soon arrived at the till. Katie went first, but was confused by the Muggle money. Harry helped her. "She's from Australia," he said to the cashier who was looking very impatient. Having paid, they left the shop and wandered along the high street, chewing on their sweets.  
  
"You knew you're way around pounds and pennies," observed Katie, trying to make conversation. "I assume your parents are Muggles?" She suddenly realised what she had said. Her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I forgot, I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"It's OK, Katie," Harry reassured her. "I'm honoured that you forgot all that's happened to me. It makes a change to have conversation with someone who wants to talk to me and not the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"I imagine that gets tiresome."  
  
"Oh, it does," concurred Harry. "Everyone thinks that Halloween 1981 was the greatest day ever, when Voldemort vanished. To me, it's the day I became an orphan. On that day everyone was saved, everyone except my parents. Because of him, I have lived in hell for ten years. But who cares, right? He's gone so who gives a damn. The Boy-Who-Lived is a dream, a political puppet. I'm nothing like the legend."  
  
"We know that," said Katie. "You proved it in the DA. You're far more than the legend."  
  
"That's something I haven't heard before."  
  
"Well to be honest, when you first came to Hogwarts and you made the Quidditch team, I was a little jealous. I was in my second year and I had had to wait all year to even be allowed a broom. Dumbledore made an exception for you and well, many though you were a spoiled little brat. Everyone thought you had been treated like a prince from day one."  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"Hang on there, sunshine, don't bite my head off," said Katie firmly. "No one knows where you live or anything. It's classified. You as good as disappeared after that night and then reappeared at Hogwarts. Every summer you disappear. No one knows. Many assume that you stay with Dumbledore."  
  
"I wish," muttered Harry.  
  
"When Rita Skeeter went on the rampage two years ago, it was very easy to believe. After all, after what you'd been through, who would be normal?"  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"And then the slander took over," continued Katie, ignoring his protest. "Again, you were very angry last year and no one knew what really happened with Cedric and..."  
  
"Do you think I killed him?"  
  
"NO, let me finish," said Katie exasperatedly. "There were many questions and you gave no answers. Some said it was arrogance, others that you were lying to get attention. Some, Hermione Granger, insisted that you were right, but still in shock. Then we come to the DA. Most people came to hear you talk about Cedric's death. But you showed us. You are not what people think. You're human, and that is why you're more than the legend."  
  
"I think that was a compliment," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Take it as one," said Katie taking a bite of a Fizzy Cola Bottle.  
  
"So out of interest, if it isn't classified. Where do you go every holiday? Where were you hiding all these years?  
  
"After Voldemort killed my parents, Dumbledore sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They are Muggles, who hold a very medieval view of magic. My aunt, who was my mother's sister, thought that they could stamp the magic out of me. They kept me locked in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years. I never knew I was a Wizard, that everyone knew my name, or why. I didn't even know how my parents died until Hagrid came knocking on the door. Then I got my letter. It was like, 'by the way, your whole life is a lie. You're really someone else and just to make you feel even better there's this evil wizard who still wants to kill you." I'm not sorry for it, my years at Hogwarts have been the best of my life, and yet, with al that has happened, I sometimes find myself wishing I had never found out."  
  
"You never knew?" asked Katie, her eyes glistening. "You lived in a cupboard?"  
  
"Oh yes, my cupboard," said Harry, shaking his head. "My bedroom for ten years, until I was moved to Dudley's second room. He's my cousin, spoiled little brat. He's so perfect, and I'm the freak so he gets two rooms and I get a cupboard. Did you know I received my first ever Birthday present on my thirteenth birthday?"  
  
"You're kidding," stuttered Katie.  
  
"'Fraid not," sighed Harry. "Some hero, aren't I? It kind of throws the pampered prince image out of the window."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do you know the real irony," said Harry with a sad smile. "Dumbledore sent me there for my protection. He sent me there to be safe. Because of him, I've..." Harry sighed. The memories were painful and he felt angry towards the headmaster again. It was his fault Harry had suffered. "That's why I love the Weasleys so much: The family atmosphere that I have never known. The love I have never felt. Come to think of it, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess I just need to talk to someone. Thanks for listening."  
  
"I..." stammered Katie. She had stopped walking and was staring into his eyes. Harry saw unshed tears building in hers.  
  
"What about you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm half and half. My mum was a squib; hell of a potion brewer though, could show Snape a thing or two. My dad was an Auror." She sighed sadly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes, well," said Katei. Harry could hear a bitterness in her voice, one he had never heard before, not from the lips of the cheerful chaser. "He went after Crouch Junior. He knew he was a Death Eater. At the time, Crouch was still head of the department of MLE. He had authorised the use of Unforgivable curses against suspects. His son took a little girl, my Godmother's niece. She was being ransomed to her father, who was a ministry official. My father caught him and tried to find out where she was being kept. He used the Cruciatus curse. He saved the girl, but using an Unforgivable on Crouch's son was not something Crouch could forgive. He was obsessed with dignity and having a good reputation. The suggestion that his son was in league with You-know-who..."  
  
"Voldemort," corrected Harry. Katie cringed at the name.  
  
"Yes, Him," said Katie. "Well, Crouch was not best pleased so he disgraced my father and fired him. His wand was snapped and his pension revoked. He was ruined. He killed himself shortly afterwards. I was only two." A tear rolled down her cheek with this last statement. She hung her head. Harry could tell that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Katie, I'm sorry," said Harry, putting an arm around her. He gently pulled her into a soft hug. Her body trembled slightly for a few seconds before she got a hold of herself. They stood for nearly a minutes, holding each other. Harry found her warm body comforting. She had made him realise for the first time, that other had suffered in the war, not just him. How had he been so cold an oblivious? Snape had been right, he thought it was all about him, but here was another family that had been torn apart by Voldemort.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's OK. It's just that..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You feel so hurt, so betrayed?" finished Harry, releasing her from the hug.  
  
"Yes, how did...?"  
  
"I know quite a lot about betrayal by the ministry," said Harry softly, with a sad smile.  
  
"I can imagine," said Katie, also managing to smile. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. They glistened with tears, sparkling in the evening sun.  
  
"Harry?" said Katie softly, shaking him out of his stupor.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were you saying?  
  
"Is this where you live?" she asked. Harry hadn't been concentrating on where he was going He looked around and realised where he as. Subconsciously, his feet had brought him back to Grimmauld Place. The street was deserted, except for that pigeon again. The sun was just setting over the tops of the houses and the street lamps had just been turned on, casting shadows over the square.  
  
"Yep, just here," said Harry pointing to the door. He searched through his pocket for his wallet, and so didn't see Katie follow his point and then stare at him curiously as all she had seen had been a brick wall. Harry took out his wallet to remove the key. He took a few paces towards the door and then a thought struck him. Then he remembered that Katie couldn't see the door. The Fidelus Charm kept him safe, but it meant she couldn't see the door.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry. "I just remembered, you can't see the house. Dumbledore's protection spell. I'm afraid you can't really come in."  
  
"Oh," said Katie looking a tad disappointed. "OK, do you want to come back to mine?"  
  
"Well...." began Harry but he never finished.  
  
Suddenly a flash of fire appeared in front of him. A ball of flames appeared with a whoosh right in front of his face. As the flames vanished, a single red feather was left. In mid air, slowly sailing towards the ground. It was long, and red with a touch of yellow at the tip. Harry instantly recognised it as one of Fawkes' tail feathers. Harry caught it as it fell and found that there was a note attached to it. He smiled to himself. How did Dumbledore always know what to do? How could he possibly know that was what Harry needed? Harry could never understand how Dumbledore could know these thing. The man was just...impossible to figure out. Harry read the note again.  
  
_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_  
  
Harry passed the not to Katie.  
  
"The headquarters of the Order..."  
  
"Not out loud!" Harry cut her off. "God knows who could be listening!"  
  
She read on in silence and then looked up at Harry, confusion evident in her eyes. Harry smiled, trying not to smirk. He pointed to where number twelve was, and Katie followed his gesture. She jumped as a house appeared out of thin air before her. Harry remembered the first time he had seen it. The two houses just parted and another appeared out of nowhere. It had given him a shock as well. Harry led her up the steps, and into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.  
  
"This is your house?" asked Katie in awe. They were standing in the hallway, just inside the door. The house had been in darkness, but the candles and lights had ignited as soon as they had entered. Harry threw his coat over the rack, which was on the wall previously covered by Mrs Black. Before them was the stairs, to the left was the lounge, to the right was the drawing room and the second door on the right was the kitchen. Dobby had done a brilliant job. The house looked almost welcoming, and nothing like the creepy dusty building it once had. Gone were the dark artefacts, and the lighting made it look a much more welcoming place.  
  
"Mine and Remus'" said Harry. "You remember Professor Lupin, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes, best Defence teacher we ever had," said Katie with a grin. "He lives here?"  
  
"He is out with Dumbledore at the moment, but yes. At least I think he's staying here. This house was left to the pair of us, but I think he normally lives somewhere else. He'll be back tomorrow though."  
  
"This was your parent's house?"  
  
"Oh no, that was destroyed many years ago. This house was left to us by my godfather, Sirius Black." It was as though he had mentioned his own name to a stranger. A look of shock crossed her face and she stood gaping like a fish for a few seconds.  
  
"The murderer?" she coughed, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Perhaps you should take a seat," said Harry gesturing to the sofa. Slowly she made her way to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"You're not in with him, are you?" she asked.  
  
"You said you trusted me, rather than the _Prophet_ and the Ministry, right?"  
  
"Right," said Katie slowly, thought Harry could see the doubt in her voice.  
  
"Then please believe me now," he said. "This is going to sound far-fetched and what I am about to say could get myself and Hermione locked up. I'm trusting you with this."  
  
For the next two hours Harry explained everything to her. He poured out his heart; being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius and the Dementors, the Timer-Turner, the rebirth party in the graveyard, the Department of Mysteries. He even told her about the prophecy. She listened intently, and he realised that she was the first person who had just listened to him. He felt like he did after talking to Remus. A problem shared is a problem halved, or so they say. She didn't interrupt, didn't say 'it isn't that bad' or make silly suggestions, she just listened, and that comforted Harry a lot. She was also the only one who Harry had ever told all this to. Not even Ron and Hermione knew about his cupboard, they only knew that he had had bars on his windows before his second year. For some strange reason, Harry told her everything, things even Dumbledore didn't know. It went against Harry's principles. He normally bottled everything up. Having spent a decade with the Dursleys, showing weakness was some he avoided like the plague. But, now, the floodgates opened and he let it all out. All the pain and suffering. He had been friends with Katie for ages, for five years, almost as long as Ron and Hermione, yet he had never talked to her properly. Yet here, she was and now he realised that she was a good friend. She certainly wasn't dark and she wasn't laughing at him. Harry didn't know why he suddenly trusted her so completely. It just happened.  
  
When Harry had finished they just looked at each other, tears in both their eyes, yet both refusing to cry. She hadn't said a word since he had begun. Harry wondered how she would react. Would she tease him, would she judge him? He stared into her glistening eyes, transfixed by the sparking blue orbs.  
  
"I... never knew what... So much pain, and suffering. I... you kept that all bottled up?"  
  
"Yes," sighed Harry. "Not even Ron and Hermione know everything. And the prophecy, no one must know. If it got out that Voldemort had a fifty-fifty chance, he'd be here before I could say Protego." Katie sighed, staring at her feet. Her eyes still glistened with tears.  
  
"I thought you were a pamper prince, I thought that they were rumours, I thought..."  
  
"That I was a Gryffindor version of Malfoy?" finished Harry.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, a single tears rolling down her cheek. "I feel so guilty. I judged you to be...what your not."  
  
"Everyone does," said Harry softly.  
  
"You don't let anyone in, do you," she asked, looking up at him. "You keep everyone away, and the real Harry hidden."  
  
"You've gotten in," said Harry. "Don't ask me why, but you've just dug deeper than anyone else before."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Harry honestly.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I ever judged you," she cried as she threw her arms around him. Harry could feel her trembling slightly. She was almost crying, but managing to hold it back. He could hear her sniffing by his ear and, for what seemed like an eternity, they just sat there, holding each other. Each was comforted by the presence of the other. Harry realised that here was another person who had suffered a personal tragedy, another person who knew what pain was. For the two of them, the upcoming war was not something that happened to other people. It was part of their lives and they couldn't escape it. Harry found comfort in her arms, and in the knowledge that he was not alone. Ron and Hermione knew what was happening, but it had never come close to them. Sirius was a friend to them, but to Harry he was almost a father. They didn't know what suffering really was and probably never would.  
  
At length they broke apart. Katie dried her glistening eyes. Harry didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling. The memory of Sirius, or Cedric and all the pain had come bubbling to the surface, yet at the same time, he had found a source of comfort. Harry just stared into her beautiful, blue eyes. She just stared back, and slowly they drew closer and closer together. Harry could feel her gentle breathing on his chin, and then their lips met.  
  
As her lips landed on his, Harry felt a spark of pleasure run down his spine. Harry closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently to him. This was a proper kiss, not a teary mess as Cho had been. He could feel the warmth in her, rather than the trembling wreck Cho had been. He could feel her tongue moving slowly through his parted lips and dancing with his. He didn't really know what to do. He felt her arms slip around his waist, and allowed his to snake around her, pulling her closer. He was scared of crushing her, but she made no protest. As her tongue danced, with his he felt a wave of pleasure run through him, from his lips to his fingertips. He longed for the moment not to end. He heard her moan softly as they explored each other's mouths. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, hours could have passed and neither would have noticed. It took seconds, but each of them felt a change, each of them longed for the other. They finally broke apart, and Harry opened his eyes. He could still taste her on his lips; he could still feel her warmth. He looked over at Katie, and she was smiling at him, a genuine smile of happiness rather than one of a moment's amusement.  
  
He tried to say something but before he could get a word out, she was back. Their lips met for a second time, he felt her pulling him in, exploring his mouth with her tongue, and he could feel her warm skin against his, her ample breasts pushing against his chest. All doubt fluttered out of his mind. He let himself go, allowed himself to melt into her. He held her firmly to him, kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She kissed him back, no doubt or reservations in either of their movements. This was kissing as it should be and Harry loved it. It was good that he did, for he was in for a long night of it.


End file.
